All because of Him
by WyterSprite
Summary: It all started that day a week ago.  Now the whole school is filled with insanity.  Supposedly, there's a love pentagon between Haruhi, the twins, Tamaki and Kyouya.  And all because Haruhi was caught staring at Hikaru.


Hey guys! WyterSprite here! Hope you guys enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! Except THE WORLD! BWAHAHAHAHA! ...erm...yeah...I'll do like Tamaki and make my own corner of dispair. And by the time you're done my story, we'll have some mushrooms!

* * *

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Haruhi had never felt this way before. She had always put her academics before her social life. But now the walls that she had worked so hard to build up were crashing down. And all because of the Host Club. But more importantly, him. In the beginning, she was stunned to find herself before six gorgeous guys in what she thought was an empty music room. But Haruhi quickly got over it. She didn't care about what was on the outside. It was the inside of a person that she cared about. But she had never gotten the chance to get close to anyone, that is, until she met the Host Club. Suddenly her independence went flying out the window. But still, that wasn't what brought on this strange feeling. It was him, Hikaru. Maybe it had always been buried deep within her heart, this feeling. Or maybe it was when he held her for the first time, during the thunderstorm. But she believed that it was more specifically what happened about a week ago.

**Flashback**

The rain pelted against the ground fiercely as the grey clouds haunted the sky. Haruhi knew what was coming next. Her breath caught in her throat as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. The first strike of lightening was just as menacing as the next. Haruhi was curled up in a ball under her bed as sobs shook her small frame. Her hands were pressed against her ears, trying in vain to block out the sound of the booming thunder. She shut her eyes, wishing that the storm would end. Her eyes snapped back open when she heard the sound of someone at the front door.

Kaoru had watched the change in his brother. That night, Hikaru had been anxious. This was a sentiment that Kaoru did not share with his brother. Hikaru was becoming more and more independent. Kaoru watched in silence as Hikaru kept shooting glances at the window. He watched still as his brother frowned at the darkening skies. When the first drops of rain hit their mansion, Hikaru had begun to pace. And Kaoru smiled when Hikaru dashed out of their home as the first strike of lightening flashed in the sky. Headed off to find Haruhi, no doubt. But Kaoru's smile began to fade. Hikaru wasn't the dependant brother that he used to be. Their carriage was slowly turning into a pumpkin. Kaoru's smile returned, his brother was growing up.

"Haruhi!" a masculine voice called out in the darkness of her home. Haruhi knew that voice. Soft footsteps echoed towards her room. "Haruhi!" the voice called out to her again.

"Hik…karu?" Haruhi's feeble voice questioned as tears continued to stain her cheeks. She was answered by hurried footsteps. Hikaru entered her room.

"Haruhi…are you there?" he didn't wait for an answer as he knelt down to look under her bed. His eyes widened as they locked gazes with Haruhi's. He grabbed one of her blankets and joined her under the bed. Haruhi held onto his shirt as he encircled his arms around her. Her body shook after each bout of thunder with more sobs. Hikaru swore under his breath. She could still hear the thunder. Suddenly he had an idea. "Hey Haruhi, wanna dance?"

Haruhi's eyes snapped open to look at Hikaru. Suddenly she forgot about the storm and instead, she gave a light laugh. "How's that" she paused to sniffle, "supposed to help?"

"Come on! It'll be fun" Hikaru's eyes danced with amusement at Haruhi's dumbfounded expression. But before she could answer, Hikaru had hauled her out from under the bed. Soon, she was on her feet and pressed tightly against his chest. His arms were around her waist and her hands were placed on his chest, tightly clenching the material of his shirt. Her eyes widened as Hikaru began to sway gently, leading her around in small, soothing circles. Haruhi was no longer focused on the storm outside. It was just her and Hikaru, dancing. If one could call it that. It was almost as though a slow song was playing in the back round, it wasn't a fast dance. Haruhi was just getting over the shock of being hauled upright to dance around her room when Hikaru began humming a melody. Haruhi instantly relaxed against his chest. She released his shirt from her grasp in order to encircle his neck with her arms. They continued to sway gently to the song that Hikaru was now singing to her.

Haruhi closed her eyes. She had never felt this cared for in her life. Suddenly, she no longer wanted to be completely independent. Depending on Hikaru, it felt good. Haruhi smiled. _Maybe you're my love…_

Both teens didn't hear the sound of the door opening, nor the footsteps headed towards Haruhi's room. Ranka was about to shout that he was home when he stopped himself. He saw Haruhi dancing with a boy in the middle of her room. Ranka jumped back into the hallway so that he wasn't seen. He smiled sadly but his eyes twinkled with the untold pain that would befall the unsuspecting boy. Although not tonight, tonight was special. He had never seen Haruhi happy during a storm. Come to think of it…he had never seen Haruhi during a storm, period. Ranka was jealous, there was no doubt about that. But he was happy too. And being Haruhi's father came first, which meant thinking about her happiness. He slid un-noticed by the pair down the hall and to his room.

Haruhi didn't know how long they stayed there, swaying in a circle. Her eyes had long since dried and her sniffles had stopped. She took a glance out the window only to find that the thunderstorm had long since stopped. She looked up to see Hikaru gazing back at her. "Stay with me…tonight….please…" Haruhi asked quietly before she realized what had slipped out of her mouth. "Um, never mind you don't have-"

"Sure" Haruhi was cut off by Hikaru's response. She smiled tiredly before yawning. Hikaru grinned before directing her to her bed. Together they fell asleep, in each other's embrace.

**End Flashback**

"Haruhi?" a feminine voice questioned for the second time. Haruhi awoke from her adventure to the past only to find three girls looking at her curiously.

"Eh…sorry" Haruhi rubbed the back of her neck, embarrased. She chanced a glance at Hikaru who was stationed at the other side of the room with his brother. "I'm just tired from all the studying I did yesterday." She made up an excuse quickly. Although it was true that she had tried to study yesterday. Except for the fact that all she could think about was a certain amber eyed host. The one that's immature and hot-tempered.

"Such an academic student…" one girl began,

"How…CUTE!!" the three girls finished in unison with hearts in their eyes. Haruhi sighed and before she could stop it, her eyes roamed to where Hikaru and Kaoru should be. But females are very perceptive, a fact that Haruhi failed to notice. At once the commotion began.

"Haruhi…do you _like _the twins??!" one of them leaned in closer to whisper.

"Of course I like them, Hikaru and Kaoru are my friends!" Haruhi answered, the look that the girls were giving her was beginning to freak her out. They resembled a hoard of girls trying to get in on the latest gossip. Oh wait, they were.

"No, no. Do you like_ like _them?" she tried again. Suddenly they seemed to have attracted the attention of the other girls nearby and a large group of them began forming around Haruhi. This attracted the attention of the rest of the Host Club.

"Eh?" Haruhi stared at the girls as if they were mad. She was oblivious as to what they were trying to say. Suddenly a high powered motor sounded throughout the third music room.

"Oh hohohohoho" a voice laughed while being lifted up only to stop in the music room. "What's this? A love triangle is forming between Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi? And it threatens to separate the close siblings as they compete for the love of their dear Haruhi! What shall these three do? Is this another obstacle for the host club? Will they ever survive? Only time will tell!" Renge finished her dramatic narration of what she believed would happen. All the females (except Haruhi) swooned at the idea.

"Hikaru, don't hide your love for Haruhi!"

"Kaoru, don't leave your brother! He still loves you, I just know it!"

"Haruhi, take them both!"

"Haruhi don't split up the brothers! Their love is meant to be!"

A large courus of suggestions spilled from the girls. Their eyes were dreamy and passionate as they announced their opinions. The Host Club members looked at each other in confusion. Hikaru and Haruhi locked gazes as identical blushes began to work their way onto their cheeks. Kaoru smiled at his brother's bewildered expression.

"Oh, my precious daughter! Daddy will protect you from these horrible creatures!" Tamaki embraced Haruhi dramatically as he shot Hikaru and Kaoru _the _look.

"Tamaki, please protect me from yourself! I can't…breath!" Haruhi gasped out. In less than a second Tamaki let go and found a nice little corner where he could wallow in his misery.

"Look! Tamaki loves Haruhi too!" a girl shouted out. Chaos ensued as Renge continued her narration.

"The King of the club is torn in two because his only love, loves another! The Host Club is thrown in disarray as this four part love square continues to grow! Who will fall in love with Haruhi next? Takashi, maybe? Or Honey? What about Kyouya? The possibilities are endless! One man (Haruhi) has captured the hearts of all others! How will the Host Club come out of this alive?"

"Renge! Stop writing out our lives!" Tamaki had returned from his trip to the corner. He didn't receive a reply, instead he slipped on a banana peal. Only to land on Kyouya. If it was chaos before, now it was complete insanity.

"The King and the Shadow King!!"

"It was love at first sight!"

"They're perfect for each other!"

"Opposites attract!"

Haruhi was forgotten for the time being and slipped out of the music room, un-noticed. She was followed by Mori, Honey, Kaoru and Hikaru. Unfortunately for Kyouya and Tamaki, they were stuck.

"That was scary, no one can eat cake when it's that noisy!" Honey broke the silence.

"Hai" Mori replied.

The twins got identical mischievous expressions on their faces. Hikaru hooked his arm around Haruhi's neck as Kaoru rested his arm on her shoulder. "So, Haruhi…" Kaoru began.

"What made them think…" Hikaru continued.

"That we're in a love triangle?" They finished together with identical grins.

"Eh…I don't know…" Haruhi answered feebly as she remembered staring at Hikaru. Haruhi glanced nervously at the golden clock that hung above her. "Oh no, our last period starts soon!" Haruhi excused herself to rush down the hall.

(**A.N.** the Host Club is during school for my story)

The twins exchanged looks before heading after Haruhi but at a much slower pace. Kaoru wore a knowing grin. He knew that Haruhi had been staring at his brother. If possible, his grin grew.

* * *

Let the madness begin!!! Oh hohohohohohohoho! To be continued!! Review please! It'll make my day! And inspire me to write more and update faster!


End file.
